fk_it_lets_rolefandomcom-20200213-history
Canid (Dogfolk)
Ability Score increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and one other Ability score of your choice increases by 1. Age: Dogfolk mature at the same rate as humans however have lifespans slightly shorter, they live to around 80 years. Size: Dogfolk are taller on average than humans. Your size is Medium. Darkvision: You have a dogs keen senses, including in the dark. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern colour in darkness, only shades of grey. Colour Blind: Much like dogs, you have difficulty discerning colour. While you have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, your eyes cannot tell the difference between red and green. Canine Instincts: You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks relying on hearing and smell. As well as Wisdom (Survival) checks made to track a nearby creature. Dogs Bite: Due to your canine features, you can make a bite attack as an unarmed strike, this attack deals 1d4 + your strength modifier, it deals piercing damage instead of the bludgeoning damage for a normal unarmed strike. Beast Mode: As a bonus action you can drop down on all fours and enter beast mode. While in this stance your speed is increased by half of its current total, you have advantage on Dexterity saving throws and your bite attack die increases to 1d8. You are also unable to make weapon attacks or cast spells while in this stance. You remain in this stance until you end it as a bonus action. This feature cannot be used while wearing heavy armour. Languages: You can speak, read and write common and one other language of your choice. Feral Dogfolk (Variant): Ability Score increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 2, your Dexterity score increases by 1, and your intelligence scores decreases by 2. Age: Dogfolk mature at the same rate as humans however have lifespans slightly shorter, the feral Dogfolk live around 60 years. Size: Dogfolk are taller on average than humans. Your size is Medium. Darkvision: You have a dogs keen senses, including in the dark. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern colour in darkness, only shades of grey. Colour Blind: Much like dogs, you have difficulty discerning colour. While you have an excellent sense of smell and hearing, your eyes cannot tell the difference between red and green. Improved Canine Instincts: You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks relying on hearing and smell. As well as Wisdom (Survival) checks made to track a nearby creature. In addition you are proficient in Wisdom (Insight) and Charisma (Intimidation) checks. If you are already proficient you may as your proficiency twice to these skill checks. You also can instinctively tell if it is going to rain each day. Dogs Bite: Due to your canine features, you can make a bite attack as an unarmed strike, this attack deals 1d6 + your strength modifier, it also deals piercing instead of the bludgeoning damage. Beast Mode: As a bonus action you can drop down on all fours and enter beast mode. While in this stance your speed is increased by half of its current total, you have advantage on Dexterity saving throws and your bite attack die increases to 1d10. You are also unable to make weapon attacks or cast spells while in this stance. If you take damage in this stance make a DC: 15 Wisdom saving throw or you must make a single bite attack against the nearest creature on a failed save. Languages: You can speak, read and write common